I'm Dead !
by chelsea1234
Summary: Abby gets caught out with a speeding ticket while driving the porsche when she wasn't supposed to. First story be kind.Will be a spanking in later chapters.McAbby!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"OMG! Tim is going to kill me! I think... Maybe... Maybe not... Not if he doesn't find out he won't. That's it! He can't find out. He won't find out. He's not due back from conference till tomorrow. How WOULD he find out?. Abby muttered to herself… .

"Find out what Abs"? Gibbs asked quietly into her left ear. Abby nearly jumped through the ceiling knocking her new cafpow that Gibbs had set down, flying across the room.

"Oh nothing , just a surprise", (or a shock she thought to herself if he ever did find out) Abby replied as she busied herself cleaning up the mess."Nothing to worry about" she mumbled quickly avoiding looking Gibbs in the eye.

Something was off here Gibbs was sure of it but he decided to let it go for now.

" Whada ya have for me Abs?" he queried, both of them knowing that he'd let her off the hook. For now.

"Not much yet, should be another half an hour at least and I still have to lift the finger prints from the laptop and…".Abby started to explain but Gibbs cut her off.

"I'll send McGee down to help as soon as he gets back". Abby nearly swallowed her tongue.

"You mean tomorrow ?" she asked with a slight amount of hope/desperation creeping into her voice.

"In about an hour….conference was cancelled."….

Abby didn't see the smirk on Gibbs face as he entered the lift but he sure saw the look of panic that crossed her face. Oh yeah. He didn't know exactly what this was about but he knew two things. She had done something she shouldn't have and it involved McGee. Abby's goose was cooked. Whatever she was trying to pull the wool over McGee's eyes about , she wasn't going to get away with it now.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

As the doors closed on the elevator Abby plopped down in a chair and covered her face with her hands. Think think THINK but all she could think about was the last conversation she'd had with Tim last night….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" A SPEEDING ticket Abby! AND you ran a stop light! While talking on your CELL PHONE!" Tim had demanded incredulously. "What were you thinking?"

"Umm … not a lot actually. I was singing along to the radio when my cell rang so I answered it. Honestly Tim, I was just going to tell Ziva that I couldn't possibly talk to her at that moment because it would be completely irresponsible to talk on a cell while driving my boyfriend's very expensive Porsche, when I dropped my cafpow. It was spilling everywhere Tim so I bent over to get it and I didn't notice that my foot had pressed harder on the gas and that's when I also didn't notice that I was coming up to a stop light".She took a quick breath, "But it was ok Timmy because there was hardly any cars on the road that early in the morning…. Except for the police car". Abby gave him her best puppy dog face and he almost caved.

"Abby that is all so wrong in so many ways that I don't have time to explain right now. Not to mention that you probably wouldn't have even told me if I hadn't of found them myself. But I'm telling you this. You are NOT to drive that Porsche while I'm away! If you have any trouble with the hearse, you have my credit card. Take as many taxi's as you need to but DO NOT drive the Porsche! You obviously have trouble driving it at a safe speed so it's best if you stay out of it until we have a chance to talk about safe driving".

Tim kissed Abby and walked towards the door, Tony should be outside by now to pick him up and drive him to the airport. Just before he left he turned. Abby was pouting with her arms crossed across her chest. She looked adorable.

"I love you Abby, I just want to keep you safe but don't test me on this. You won't like what happens". And then he was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abby opened her backpack and got out the speeding ticket from this morning. She was dead. It's a good thing she still kept the coffin for the spare room. She was going to need it.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As Abby put the speeding fine back in her bag her fingers couldn't help but jangle the item that would eventually lead to her demise. The Porsche keys. Shit! She had forgotten about the car being parked downstairs in the parking garage~ IN HER SPOT!

I know, I could move it. Buy a little bit of time, she thought. Abby grabbed the keys in a panic, a plan formulating in her mind as she spun out of her office and slammed straight into a very pissed off Tim McGee.

Abby and Tim stared into each others eyes for a long moment, neither speaking. The panic stricken scientist was searching her mind desperately for something to say...some way to explain, but for once in her life she was speechless. So was Tim.

Abby puffed out a breath of air and couldn't help the defeated... "Shit!" that escaped through her teeth.

"That about covers it Abby, doesn't it ?" Tim retorted sarcastically. "Keys"? he demanded thrusting out his hand. Abby dropped the offending items into Tim's hand and opened her mouth again to try and make this right but Tim just put his hand up to stop her. "Don't even try Abigail. We'll discuss this at home."

As the elevator doors closed Abby again plopped in her chair and this time burst into tears.

What had she done? It wasn't that she was scared of Tim. He would never really hurt her. Although he was going to make her extremely uncomfortable for a while that she didn't doubt. His lectures could go on for hours. The thing that really upset her was the look she had seen in his eyes. She had hurt him and betrayed his trust and that was worse than anything else. There was another look though. Something different... Determination.

Tim was changing. He had a different air about him. He was more confident like he was totally in control of a given situation. While Abby found this new side of Tim very sexy she was not sure it was going to bode to well for her this time. What was it he had said

"You won't like what happens ". What did that mean anyway?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Upstairs Tim stomped through the bullpen, threw the keys into his desk with his sig and his badge, slammed the drawer shut and locked it. Tony and Ziva looked up from their desks with baffled expressions.

This was not their usual easy going Tim.

Gibbs expression was more of a 'I knew it' type of look. Still, it was none of his

business. He knew that Tim was more than capable of fixing his own problems.

Tony as usual couldn't resist.

"What's the matter with you McCranky ?" he teased.

Gibbs caught Tony's eye with the trademark glare and he let it drop.

Ziva looked at Tim with concern and curiosity etching her face but decided to say nothing except

"Good afternoon Tim".

Tim took a deep breath and answered in his usual amicable tone "Hi Ziva". "Hi Gibbs ,Tony."

Once he had calmed down Tim tried to put things more into perspective. She

shouldn't have driven the car that was true. Thankfully nothing bad had happened. She must have driven more carefully. She didn't appear to be hurt in any way. When they'd pulled into the parking garage and he'd seen the Porsche parked in her spot he'd been livid. A quick check had revealed no damage to the car, which meant no damage to her...Yet. He would never really hurt her but he did intend to give her one hell of a spanking.

How could she just totally ignore him like that. It was as if I hadn't spoken at all!

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Back in the lab Abby was going over things in her mind as well but her thoughts were turning to the defensive.

What the hell did I do that was so bad anyway? she thought to herself. I DROVE HIS STUPID CAR! Big deal! I'm a grown woman, I can do whatever the hell I want! When I want! So what if I got another speeding ticket. I earn money, I can pay for it myself! Besides, he doesn't even know about the stupid speeding ticket. I don't need Mister McBossy boots to tell ME what I can and can't do! With those thoughts in mind Abby got up brushed herself off and got on with her work.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

At 7 o'clock Abby shut down her babies and was turning off the lights when she

heard the ding of the elevator. She took a deep breath to calm the annoying butterflies that wouldn't stop dancing around her tummy and joined Tim for what she suspected was going to be a showdown of an evening. Tim kissed her gently and gave her a warm smile as he took her hand in his.

He took a deep breath to harden his resolve.

"Let's go home." he said firmly.

TBC

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The car trip home was a very quiet one. Abby tried to make things normal again by chattering away like she normally would but Tim wasn't playing. His answers to her questions while not exactly clipped, were definitely short and to the point. He wasn't happy and Abby was starting to worry that she wouldn't be able to fix this as easily as she normally would.

Taking a deep breath Abby reached for Tim's hand. He loved holding hands while they were driving. Not this time apparently. While he gave her fingers a reassuring squeeze he let go immediately and took hold of the wheel again with both hands.

Abby's mind was starting to go into overdrive. What if I've really done it this time? What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he wants to break up with me? While she knew in a way she was being completely irrational she was just plain scared and she wasn't sure why. She knew one thing though... things were not right between them.

Tim felt like a total heel. He wasn't even that angry anymore. Everything had turned out ok. It was time though that he made a point to Abby and he intended to do that tonight. No more hiding things and doing what she wanted and to hell with the outcome. This was it. He wanted her to know that he had a voice, that his opinion counted.

Then she took his hand and he almost melted. He had to pull it away or by the time they got home he would have been telling her that everything was alright and letting her get away with murder as usual. He loved her more than anything but he needed to make his point.

Ok, it's now or never. They were home.

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

As they entered they're apartment Tim grabbed hold of Abby's arm.

"We need to talk." he said quietly.

"So now you want to talk to me. I don't think so!" Abby muttered as she tried to pull away from Tim's grasp. Tim sighed. He hoped that she would be more reasonable but he should have guessed that this would happen.

She was on the defensive now.

"Cut the attitude Abby and sit down. I'm not the one in the wrong here." Tim's own defences were up now and he could feel his anger resurfacing.

"I WILL NOT!" Abby yelled from where she stood firm. "I AM NOT A CHILD AND I WILL NOT BE BOSSED AROUND LIKE I AM !" She stamped her foot for emphasis. Tim almost laughed at the irony.

"I can see that Abigail." he said dryly. "But seeing as how your ACTING like one you can get your ass into that corner over there until you can sit down and talk to me like responsible adult instead of a spoilt child."

Abby's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"NO WAY MCGEE! TRY AND MAKE ME!" No sooner were the words out of her mouth than she found herself spun around and propelled to the corner with three very smart smacks to her bottom.

"STAY there Abby! There's plenty more where that came from." Abby turned and opened her mouth to argue only to feel the burning in her rear end reignite with another sharp smack. "I said stay there". Tim's patience was wearing very thin.

He waited a minute to check that she was going to stay there and then he decided to put away their work things while Abby cooled off. He picked up their bags and went to deposit them in the closet when he noticed something sticking out of the top of Abby's bag. When he realised what it was and the date on the ticket his face went scarlet. Stalking up to Abby he thrust the paper where she could see it.

"Shit!"she said with a wince. Smack, smack smack.

"Is that all you have to say Abby!"

"Ummm I'm sorry and ouch ouch ouch ! That hurts McGee stop doing that!"

"Ohhh, you have no idea! I'm going to go and have a shower and cool off then you and I are going to have a BIG TALK. If you know what's good for you, you won't move one inch from that spot . Clear?"

"Crystal!" Abby buried her face back in the corner and didn't move except for the nervous twirling of her pigtails until she heard Tim's quiet breathing behind her.

TBC

Return to Top


	4. Chapter 4

I would just like to thank special agent Ali who encouraged me to have a go at writing. Thanks Ali.

Chapter 4

Abby stood and twirled her hair nervously while her mind raced. O.K. Tim's really gonna spank me this time.

This is not good. Well not really. Actually, it might not be that bad after all. This is MY Timmy we're talking about here. How bad could that be? I LIKE it when Timmy spanks me! This could be the answer to fixing this...

Timmy gets to spank me... It will make him feel all in charge and everything and that will make HIM feel better. I get to show Timmy how sorry I am and then all will be forgiven. Everybody wins ! I just need to make sure I sound good and sorry. Not that I'm not sorry. Well a bit anyway. Well, I'm sorry that Tim's so angry about all this.

And I'm REALLY sorry that he found that other speeding ticket!

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

As Tim rounded the corner from the bedroom and he saw his Abs standing so contrite in the corner... twirling her hair around her fingers. He felt like taking her in his arms and telling her everything was fine not to do it again.

Unfortunately that couldn't be. It would just be pointless because next week or some other time in the near future they would be back in this position again.

Tim quietly walked up behind her and went to take her hand …. was that a smirk on her face! It was! Little brat! Tim could see where she was going with this. She was playing along!

"Come here Abby!" Tim said firmly taking her hand.

"Ok Timmy." she says demurely as her uninimpressed boyfriend lead them to the bedroom. Tim sat on the bed and motioned for her to sit next to him. "Look Abby , I want you to be clear about why I'm doing this.

"Oh geez McGee! A spanking AND a lecture!" Abby took in a sharp breath at the look of shock on Tim's face.

"Well! I don't want to BORE you Abigail so we'll just get on with it shall we?"

"Oh SHIT, did I say that out lou….?" Abby started but soon found herself facing the carpet as Tim had turned her over his knee, flipped up her skirt and yanked her panties to her knees before she could even finish the question. The first hard crack that followed took her breath away. The second had her yelling! "OW OW OW!

"TIIIIMM your doing it TOO HARD!" This wasn't the spanking she had envisioned! This was seriously hurting! Her ass was on fire as Tim rained down smack after punishing smack.

"I'm not even going to try and lecture you Abigail. You know exactly what you did wrong." Tim said in his best stern voice. As he concentrated on her sit spots, where several blows landed on top of each other, Abby started begging. "Please Tim, please I'm SORRY, truly I'm REALLY, REALLY, SORRY!"

"For what Abby? Why are you sorry?"

"UMMM the ticket… and the cell… and taking the car… and …I don't know." "AND …" Tim spanked harder and Abby started to cry hard. "Think Abigail! Think!" Tim hated that he had to make her cry so badly but he really wanted her to still feel this spanking tomorrow. More than that, he wanted her to acknowledge what the real problem was. Tim's eyes were welling with tears "Abby?" he questioned one last time.

"I… hid… the…ticket and I hurt you because I didn't listen to you."

Finally. He stopped and pulled her up into a tight hug while he kissed the top of her head and brushed away her tears with his thumbs. "Oh God Abs! I hated doing that to you. Do you understand now why I need you to listen to me? I can't go away and do my job properly and safely if I can't trust you to keep your self safe here. You're everything to me Abs."

"I'm so sorry Timmy." Abby said with tears welling in her eyes. "I didn't think". "I know you didn't Abs, that's why you'll be feeling this little reminder tomorrow." he said with a chuckle.

"Yeh! About that. Where in hell did you learn to pack a wallop like that McGee? Geez! You been taking lessons from Gibbs or something? My ass is still on fire." Tim fixed her with a serious look

"Watch your language Abby!"

Abby rolled her eyes as she swung off the bed (wincing as her bottom made brief contact).

"A monster has been created, shit I may never sit again!" As a sudden light smack reignited the fire in her bottom Abby turned and poked out her tongue, then smiled at her Timmy.

This new Tim McGee is kinda sexy. I think I could definitely learn to live with him she thought.

The End

I'm feeling really nervous about this chapter. I hope I got it right. Please tell me what you think.

Return to Top


End file.
